What The Heart Wants
by PeculiarMaleficent
Summary: Brittany always believed in wishes and happy ever after, just like fairy tale endings. She wants to meet her prince and wish to find him one day. and when she say she wishes... it means "obsessively pursuing." will she ever have her happy ending? who knows. will different form of wishes works... we'll see.. a bit AU. Brittana.
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is basically a new story and a different one. although it's not mostly fluff but still it's not all angst ridden as my old fics. uhm.. hopefully you'll enjoy this one.. (if you want me to continue that is.. :D)**

**to those who are asking, it's early to say but yeah it is brittana endgame.**

**And Congratulations Naya for her engagement! If she is happy then I'm happy! after all, hating her or whoever she's with will not do me good and she's my fucking fave so why hate? right? I love her and she is happy. that's all I wanted to see. **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

_" A dream is a wish your heart makes."_

It wouldn't be a surprise to know that Brittany believes on the saying that came from a silly fairy tale. She had dreamt of finding "the one" like the damsel in distress in those stories. When she said "dreamt of" she actually meant "terribly obsessed" on finding the one. She does rituals and stuffs that would grant her only wish. She doesn't really tell it to anyone because they might thing she's crazy. She was tagged as stupid and she doesn't want anyone to label her that as well. There's a specific "anyone" that she vowed to never say anything about wishes.

**_Santana._**

Santana Lopez is her best friend. Even though they are best of friends she can't say those dreams she has to Santana. It is not because she'll judge Brittany but because Santana doesn't believe in wishes. She told Brittany that when they were seven years old. It was also the first time that they've met. Brittany's family were visiting the newly transferred Lopez family—which consist of a Latina mother and a seven year old feisty kid—when a black out happened and the feisty kid was just sitting on the corner whimpering. She was that afraid of the dark and curious little Brittany went to her and told Santana her name. She suggested to Santana that if they could find a falling star, they could wish to bring back the light. Santana lashed out on her and said that wishes are stupid and they don't come true. Brittany remained quiet and just held Santana's little hands. She saw a falling star when she stared outside and wish for electricity and a couple of minutes later, the lights are back. She didn't mention to Santana about her wish fearing that the other girl might get upset again. She just smiled and thought that wishes aren't stupid. They are real and no matter what happen, she won't stop wishing.

Back then, Brittany's mom would always laugh whenever she says that one day she will meet her prince and that they will live happily ever after. Brittany's big bright blue eyes would sparkle every time she watches Disney Classic movies especially if the scene is about the prince and the princess getting the happiness that they deserve. The seven year old bouncing ball of fun would jump and announced to everyone in the room that she wants that kind of thing that someday her prince will come. Santana would just smile softly at her and says something with the lines of "yes Britt-britt, you will."

Now, Santana says that she's more of a realist than a dreamer. They never really talk about wishes now and Brittany still doesn't know why Santana hates wishing. All Brittany knows is that Santana is her best friend and she loves having her around and that is enough for her. She would still continue wishing secretly and all is fine. She believes that she will find her Prince and that she will live happily ever after with him. And when that happen, she'll make sure that she'll shout to the world that she is the luckiest and the happiest woman the world will see.

* * *

**This is a bit short because you know it's just a prologue.. uhm.. do you want me to continue this?**


	2. Summers and Dandelions

**Thank you for the follows and comments lovely people! **

**Here is it. The 1st chapter.**

* * *

**Summers and Dandelions**

* * *

Brittany groaned when she heard her alarm rings for the seventh time today and she knew that something was wrong. It was the last day of the class last Friday and hearing the alarm in a Monday morning is freaking her out. She thinks that she might have miscalculated the days of the class or maybe she just forgot that she'll be doing something hence the alarm is ringing. What makes her irritated is that she was actually dreaming about a black haired person, they were about to talk with their tongues super close when that imbecile piece of electronics began to fire indecent sounds that ruined that dream.

She rubbed her eyes and opened them slowly. She looked at her alarm signaling that it is already eight o'clock in the morning. She thought about going to run to the showers thinking that she's late for the cheer practice when she realized that it is officially the first day of summer.

That is why the alarm was buzzing!

"It's summer" She muttered to herself and after a while… "It's SUMMER!" She shouted. She run downstairs to greet her mom who was about to leave the house.

"Hi Mom!" She said.

"Good Morning to you sleepy head. What made you peachy in this Monday morning?" Her mom asked.

"Nothing. It's just the first day of summer and I can't wait to see the dandelions!" She said.

"and what are you going to do with the dandelions?" Her mom asked curiously.

"I'm going to make a wish."

Susan just shook her head and smiled at her older kid. The innocence in Brittany never failed to amaze her. Sometimes she thinks that it is all because of the nonstop Disney that made her a child-like. Even though she is like that, Brittany's mom still thinks that she is responsible and mature enough to be on her own and take good care of her little sister Brianna.

"So, I'll take that you'll be going out today?"

"Yes. I gotta finish the list." She replied.

"Just don't forget to take Brianna in dance class after breakfast. Okay?"

Brittany nods to her mom before kissing her goodbye. You see, Brittany has this specific list on how to make a wish—she has Google to thank for that.

The first on her list is the Dandelion. Although Dandelions blooms all year round, this summer is the only time that she will be able to see and find one. This summer, they will not have a cheer camp and no more Glee practices during the afternoon. She also decided to take a few weeks of rest from dancing in order to fulfill the "Wish List."

"Today is—"

"Britty!" She was interrupted when her five years old sister came hopping from the stairs. Hopping because she can't seem to remove one of her feet on the pink pajamas she was wearing and she doesn't want it to get dirty, so, she just hopped with one foot and her hand was holding the other foot. And the other clutching what seemed to be a skirt for her class.

"Britty! Help!" Brittany walks towards her sister and smile at how adorable she is. Brianna was looking at her with her grey eyes—she got if from their mom—smiling cutely with her two teeth missing. Brittany shook her head and helped her little sister wear the skirt.

"where is mom?" The kid asked.

"She went to work already sweet pea." She replied whilst booping the nose of her sister. "What do you want for breakfast honey?" she asked while carrying her little sister to the kitchen.

"Pancakes with chocolate syrup—"

"and milk for healthy tummy." Santana interrupted.

"Tana!" Brianna shouted whilst running towards Santana who was clutching a bottle of milk.

"How did you get in here?" Brittana asked confusedly.

"By the door? The keys were under the fake rock." She said rolling her eyes.

"How did you know that it was fake?" She asked with her brows furrowed together in confusion.

"Nah.. you gave me the keys.. remember?" She said cockily.

"I hate you sometimes." She said whilst returning to the pancakes that she's making.

"No, you don't baby!" Santana replied. She put the milk on counter before picking up little Brianna. "C'mon little butterfly, let's watch some pink princess and cool vampire in the living room and leave your grumpy sister to do the cooking." She said kissing the little girl's cheek who giggled in delight while singing the theme song of the cartoon they're about to watch.

Brittany just watched in awe at the exchange. Santana never failed to amaze her and she always thinks that Santana's prince will be a lucky one if she finds it someday. Santana is caring and funny; she loves kids and knows how to take good care of them. And most of all, Santana is beautiful. She is beyond gorgeous. Brittany doesn't understand but something about her raven hair that sways with the wind, deep brown eyes that you could get lost and that perfect brown skin that makes her melt. The laughter that comes out from Santana's mouth is like music to her ears; it feels like there are millions of angels singing.

Yeah, Santana's prince will definitely be lucky to have her. If she already feels like that, who knows what her soul mate would feel is he sees her.

"I smell something burning… are you okay in there Britt?" Santana asked worriedly.

'_burning? What is burning? It smells like it." _Brittany stared at what she was cooking and realized that it was the smell of burnt pancakes and thick clouds of smoke were surrounding the kitchen. This is what usually happen when she takes her time on day dreaming.

'_Don't panic Brittany! Don't panic!'_

"Shut up brain!" she muttered.

"You okay there? Do you need my help?" Santana asked again.

"No!" She snapped. "I—I can do it!" she added. Santana shouted an okay before breathing deeply and composed herself. She once again opened her eyes before turning off the stove and breathes a sigh of relief. At least nothing bad happened. She cleaned up the mess before trying to make another set of pancakes and this time, she'll make sure she'll not end up day dreaming about her bestfriend.

She added some sunny side up eggs and some hams and bacons. She also pour a glass of milk for her little sister. She was about to call Santana and Brianna when she finished the breakfast when she realized how much of a house wife she is today. She just shook her head and smile at the thought of preparing something for her family in the near future. Whoever that guy she had dreamed about, they will be very lucky to have each other.

"Breakfast is ready!" she shouted.

"Oh goodness honey! I thought our little baby here and I are gonna be dead before you even finish the breakfast!" Santana sigh dramatically when she entered the newly cleaned kitchen.

Brianna on the other hand was giggling while leaning on Santana's shoulder.

"Bri! Looks at these foods we have here! What do you call those stuffs? What is that brown round thing? It looks so fluffy! Is it made of cotton or clouds perhaps?" Santana asked the little kid whilst gesturing at the pancakes that was served. Brianna didn't answered, instead she just laugh a bit louder than earlier. "Uh.. Bri? What do you call this?" She tapped the little kid with the fork that she's holding. Brianna looked at it.

"It's a fork." The little bundle of joy retorted.

"I thought this is for my hair." Santana was about to comb her hair with the fork when Brittany interrupted.

"enough of that Ariel. Let the princess go, she's gonna be late for the royal ball."

Santana faked a gasp after she heard the word princess. "I'm sorry my princess. You may eat thy food now." She said whilst settling the kid to chair.

This is the Santana everyone doesn't see. She is really playful when it comes to Brianna that is why her little sister loves her so much. She knew the smallest details of the fairytales and she often reenact it much to the entertainment of her sister. This is why she loves Santana.

"So Bee. When are you going back for dance class?" Santana asked suddenly.

"After three weeks." She said.

"What made you take a break?"

"Nothing. I just felt like I needed to take a rest for a while. I've been dancing my whole life… as much as I love this passion of mine, I just think that I need to rest even for a bit." She lied. Brittany is not good at lying and Santana knows it as well, so it is a big of a surprise when Santana nodded at her and return to her food.

"San?" She probed. Santana stared at her whilst her eyebrows were up as if to ask 'why'.

"C-can you help me find some dandelions?" She stuttered. If there is someone that she trusted her life with to go to a field and find some weed that grows in there, it is Santana.

"And why?" She was about to answer the question when she noticed the time on their wall clock.

"I'll explain it to you later, I just have to shower and can you please take the princess for a bath as well?" She asked pouting.

"O-okay." Santana said. "C'mon little pumpkin, let's run the water for you and let's explore the sea of Odysseus." She said whilst carry the kid to the bathroom next to the kitchen.

Brittany shook her head on how much of a dork her Santana is. It is not something you see every day, especially when that same woman is the head bitch in McKinley.

* * *

After a couple of banters between Santana and Brittany and a couple of minutes with little Brianna, they were able to leave the house. Brittany drove Santana's car knowing Santana would spend some little _Sarianna _time before the little blonde goes to her lessons.

There are times that Brittany would feel jealous of Brianna for making Santana giggle like a little kid. When they were young, it took her several weeks to make her smile and couple of months to make her laugh. Bree is special. She thought before that maybe it was the "Pierce" charm but she knows better.

They stopped in a dance studio where little kids wearing cute little tutus were entering the entrance.

"Be good with Jake today!" Brittany reminded.

"I am always good." She replied with a cheeky grin. "and Jake wouldn't be the one to teach us ballet today. It was a guy with no eyes." She added pursing her lips.

"You mean he's blind?" Brittany asked.

"No. His eyes are like this—" Brianna put her two pointing fingers beside her eyes and pulled it a bit slant making her eyes smaller.

"Oh, you mean a Chinese." Santana said. She crouched on the kid and held her hand. "You shouldn't say they have no eyes okay? It's bad." She said. Brittany was amused to see this kind of Santana. She would always be seen to start the verbal attack on people. But not that she realized it; she never really verbal attacked anyone in a racist manner. Maybe it was because she is a Latina and she doesn't want to receive the end of that kind of action.

"Go and be good! Make them see what it's like to be a Pierce!" Santana kissed Brianna on the cheek before standing and stand beside Brittany. The former, on the other hand, kissed her little sister on the cheek before muttering a little chant that they made up after watching Wreck it Ralph.

"_I am Pierce and I am the Best. I will never be like them because I am Pierce. I will be good because that is how a Pierce is. I am me and I am Pierce!" _

"I AM PIERCE!" Brianna shouted with a fist pump in the air before bidding a goodbye to her big sisters. The duo made sure that Brianna was able to enter the premises of the school before entering the car again.

"So, where are we going next?" Santana asked hesitantly. Brittany will still be the one to drive her car because she knows where they're heading.

"In the woods. We'll be looking for some Dandelions." Brittany replied with a smile.

"Well, actually.. we're going to our house first. Park your car and we'll be riding my baby."

"Wanky. But wait… baby? You mean your motorcycle?" Santana asked in which Brittany replied with a nod. The latina nods back and sigh. The ride was quiet and they both seem to enjoy the sound of country music playing on the speakers.

Santana is lost in her thoughts while Brittany is smiling happily and seemed to be so excited in finding her wishing weed.

They arrived after 15 minutes and everything seem to be so fast paced; Brittany snatched Santana's arms and dragged her towards her Harley motorcycle. She gets her yellow helmet and an extra for Santana which is red.

It was almost an hour ride when they stopped. Tall grasses and big trees were waiting for them when they removed their helmets. There was also a watch tower located in the middle of the field. Brittany knew what to expect upon arriving, but what she didn't actually know how beautiful the place is. It looks so simple, but there were a lot of dandelions that day. It was like the field was waiting for them, welcoming them into this simple paradise of wild flowers and weeds.

"C'mon Santana! We have to get one of those perfectly round dandelions." Brittany said in excitement. She was literally bouncing on excitement in seeing these wishing weeds.

"Why do you need those?" Santana asked curiously. Brittany doesn't exactly know why she doesn't want to tell Santana her true reason of going to this place and find some wild weeds, thinking that it might upset the brunette. She just shook her head and smile at her friend. She held her hand after parking the motorcycle securely near the watch tower.

Hand in hand, Brittany and Santana… well Brittany alone, searched for the best dandelion in the area. There a lot of it, but she's looking for a complete head of the dandelion. It's not that it was stated in google that she needs to have it to make a wish. Just one dandelion and let it do the rest. She just want to find it and blow it up in the watch tower.

Just as she picked one, Santana showed up again—at some moment, Santana decided to let their hands go for Brittany to be able to find what she's looking for immediately. The latina was holding a perfectly round head of the dandelion.

"Here." She said. Brittany's eyes twinkled with delight when she saw what Santana was holding. She was about to take it when she remembered that she was holding an identical weed.

"You saw it. It's yours." She replied.

"I will not do anything to it and I searched for it for you Bee." Santana said sweetly. Just then, Brittany had an idea. She knows that they will not stop with the push and pull if she won't get the flower.

"Okay, hand me that… in one condition, you will take this one." She said, extending her hand towards Santana. The brunette was about to argue when Brittany looked at her sternly. She just shrugged and take the weed from the blonde's hand.

They climbed the watch tower and look at the view from above. Beautiful white dandelions were looking at them. The drops of water from the rain early dawn were sparkling beautifully with the rays of the sun. The steady rhythm of the wind makes Brittany's hair slightly blown and it makes her feel free.

"_yeah, this is the perfect day for wishing."_

Brittany was so focused in wishing that she didn't noticed Santana walked across her. A shadow casted over her waking her up from her day dreaming. She looked at Santana and she was mesmerized with her beauty.

Santana's hair was being blown by the wind; her eyes were close in a peaceful manner making her look so serene. This is the first time Brittany had seen Santana like this. It wasn't a secret that Santana harbor an exotic beauty, but seeing her so carefree makes her even more beautiful in the blonde's eyes.

Santana must've felt that she was watching her because she slowly opened her eyes and stare back at her. The latina smiled at her and asked her what she's gonna do with the dandelion that she got.

Santana wasn't surprised or stared at her dumbly when she said that she's gonna blow it. Santana must've realized that she won't exactly say the truth, so she just nods in response.

"have it your way Bee. Blow it!" She said with a little fist pump in the air.

Brittany went beside Santana and stared at the view before closing her eyes.

"You should blow yours too, you know. Think about something happy and blow it." She said calmly. Santana didn't answered and Brittany does not know what her reaction was, since her eyes were close.

The wind blew just as Brittany whispered her wish.

"_I wish to find my true love now."_

She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head a bit and met brown eyes.

"It's getting late. Let's go."

* * *

**Thoughts? reaction?**


	3. Some Coins and A Well

**Hey people.. I'm sorry for not uploading earlier! :D I was just a bit busy with work and with my other fic.. it's Swan Queen if any of you is interested you can read it :D**

**Please enjoy this just as much as I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Some coins and a Well**

* * *

"_It's getting late. Let's go."_

It was getting dark and they were late for picking up little Brianna at the dance hall. And they were supposed to pick her by 4:00pm and it was already five in the afternoon. The poor little child must be really worried because it is unusual for her sister to pick her up that late.

If it took them almost an hour to get to her house from the dandelion paradise, the ride to return to the dance hall took them half an hour alone. Brittany had to beat all the traffic signs just to make sure that she'll not be seeing a crying mess that is Brianna. If seeing Brittany sad makes you want to fill the world with glitters and rainbows just to make her smile, you have level up your effort into three times to make Brianna happy. That is how devastating it is.

They arrived at the dance hall around 5:30pm just to see little Brianna sitting beside a guy. He was wearing a black v-neck shirt, jeans, and a pair of converse shoes. She was smiling brightly at the guy while listening to his story. And when he seemed to notice the presence of the duo, he smiled at them before whispering to Brittany's little sister. The girl's head perked up and look at the couple. Brittany let out a sigh of relief when her sister smiled and run towards her. She opened her arms wide to catch little Bree when she leaps at her.

"How was your day little peanut?" Brittany asked her sister.

"It was fun. Mikeee taught us some ballet moves and it was really fun. He also thought us simple hiphop before the class ended. He stayed with me while waiting for you… why were you late?" She finished with an adorable pout.

"I'm sorry baby Tana and I didn't notice the time." She replied.

Santana on the other hand was talking to a lanky raven haired guy with Asian eyes who introduces himself as Mike.

He told Santana that he just substituted for a couple of lessons but unfortunately, he wouldn't be around after the last class because they will be leaving for a vacation and wouldn't be back for the school year. He also said that he'll be transferring school this year and had no idea what would it be like. He said that he came from an all boys school named "Dalton Academy" which is familiar with the two girls because they had compete with them once in a Glee Club competition.

Mike knew about the competition but he said he wasn't part of that famous group because of his father's wishes.

It wasn't until Brianna whined about going home when they decided to make it a day. They bid goodbye to Mike and hoped that they will see him again.

They were scold by her mom when the little blonde decided to babble about how late they fetched her from dance class. That's when she decided not to push through with her quest.

Not after a week that is.

Her plan is on and it involves a couple of coins—just a coin—and a well. She found on a website that there is a wishing well in near their place and decided to visit it.

* * *

A day before the said quest, Santana was nowhere to be found. She wanted to tell her about that and is thinking of a way to convince her best friend to go with her. The first time was easy because it was like asking a friend to go to a park but this time is kinda tricky. Who would want to go to a place where a lady wearing white, with long hair covering her entire face might be residing in?

Hell, she wouldn't want to go either if it were her.

While Santana was somewhere hidden beneath her bed covers, Brittany took this opportunity to spend her day with Brianna. She thought that she would just call Santana after a couple of hours and try convince her to go to that place even if it somewhat creeps her out.

She read from the site that they were people going there every day since it was actually a popular place among people who wants their wish to be granted. Hence, the call it "the wishing well"

Despite the knowledge, she is still afraid of going there. And just like that a light bulb suddenly lights up on her head and knew exactly what she would say to her friend.

* * *

"Britty, why are you not dancing anymore?" Brianna asked with her mouth full of sweets. Brittany will be dead if her mom found out what she and her little sister is eating. She pushed her thoughts away and pondered her sister's question.

"I'm still dancing." She just shrugged. They were currently playing "Tea" with the bunny and a mouse looking stuff toy. She's not really sure if it is a mouse or a rat. Or a chipmunk.

Her sister looks at her with narrow eyes like she seems not satisfied with her sister's answer. And oddly enough, it reminds her of Santana's reaction back when they were kids. She would always answer Santana with short words and Santana would react like that. Sometimes, Brittany thinks that Brianna and Santana are real sisters and she's just the guest.

"But you don't go to classes anymore." The little girl pushed.

"I am on an adventure right now. Like a knight finding her princess." She replied.

"But you already found one." Her sister replied knowingly. She shrugged her shoulders as if she was telling her sister that she was being silly.

"Did I?" Brittany asked humouring her little sister whilst pinching her chubby cheeks.

Brianna nodded vigorously and muttered Santana's name.

Brittany laughed.

Her little sister on the other hand was staring at her as if she had grown another head or two. Her little arms were crossed as if she was offended but the gesture that she just watched. She knew that she was telling the truth. That if Brittany was a knight, then Santana was the princess. And she didn't know what is funny about that.

When Brittany recovered from the unexpected comment, she then noticed her sister's reaction.

"What made you think that she is my princess, baby girl?" She asked whilst poking her sister's side who was trying to look stern but failing miserably.

"S-she… is…" She said in fits of giggles coming from her mouth. "S-stop! B-Bri—hahahaha.. Brittany!" she shouted.

"Okay, fine! Now tell me little munchkin, what makes you think that my best friend is my Princess?"

"Because you love each other. Duh!" She replied. '_she's really been hanging out with Santana too much.' _Brittany thought.

It was true that Santana and she loved each other. It's also true that her best friend is good looking—no she's drop dead gorgeous—but she never looked at Santana that way. They are best friends and she wouldn't do anything to ruin that beautiful bond that they shared with each other. And she doesn't feel anything for her anyways, so why ponder about it, right?

* * *

She called Santana around three in the afternoon thinking it was a good time for her to call. It took about three rings for the brunette to answer the phone.

"_Bee?"_ the nickname brings warm feeling in her belly. It's not unusual but it's not bad either.

"Are you busy tomorrow?" She asked. Brittany was quite hesitant with her question. She doesn't know how Santana would react when she found out where they were going.

"_no, why? Do you need me to help baby sit little Bree?"_ She asked her voice was a bit higher than usual, like she was actually excited on spending a day with her little sister. Brittany found herself scowling at the thought.

"No." she replied shortly.

"_Oh_" Santana sounded a bit disappointed but she recovered immediately by asking another question. "_what will we do then?"_ she asked a little enthusiastic. Brittany thinks that she only hangs with her because of Brianna. It's a little bit childish but she was actually jealous of her little sister right now.

"No. It's okay. You can just go here and visit Brianna." She spat her voice laced with venom.

"_Aww Bee.. are you jealous of your sister? Do you want me by yourself? Huh? Huh?"_ Santana asked knowingly as if the topic would stir a reaction from the blonde.

"No." She replied again curtly. She was irritated with herself that she is reacting that way. It was her little sister for Christ sake.

"_Nawww… you know that you are the lady after my own heart right? Of course I will always want to be with you." _Santana commented when she received the acidic tone from her best friend. Brittany on the other hand felt her heart fluttered with joy with the sentence that just came out from her latina friend. Her scowl was immediately replaced by a smile that would light up the entire galaxy, but she remembered that she will make things hard for Santana… especially when she is the one needing a favor from the brunette.

"No. It's okay. You don't really have to say that." She said flatly, biting her lower lip to fight back the smile that was trying to appear from her face. She has to keep her composure if she wants to play this game.

"_Brittany, don't be like that. What do you want me to do?"_ She asked. There it is. Santana is now asking. She took the bait. Brittany will win this.

"No. It's okay. I forgot." She said somberly.

"_Bee…you don't call without a reason. Now tell me, what do you want to do tomorrow?"_ Santana asked.

"I told you. It's nothing important." She said dismissively. She heard Santana sighed on phone and asked her again. She knew that Santana wouldn't give up until she knew what she needs from her.

"Fine. I want you to accompany me to Well Cove." She said.

"_where the hell is that?!" _Santana exclaimed on the other line.

"The one near the Ohio Football Field." She said. "But it's okay if you can't." She added.

"_No… no Britt. It's okay. I will be joining you there." _Santana exclaimed on the other line.

It's working.

"No, it's okay. You don't really have to. I just want to see the well there but I am afraid if Sadako will be there. I'll just ask my mom." Brittany responded, she even pouted for full effect. She is certain that the pout can be heard on her voice, which makes her acting a huge success.

"_What time do I have to be there?"_ Santana asked immediately.

"I told you, you don't have to." She said.

"_I'll be there in the morning. Prepare the things you need okay. I'll be there."_ And with that Santana hung up. There was no room for negotiation with that one. Once Santana decided, it really needs to happen. Brittany smiled at the thought.

She won.

She always does.

* * *

The next day, true to her words, Santana was already outside their house around ten in the morning. It makes Brittany giddy. Santana is not a morning person, so it was actually a big deal that she was there at that time because usually, she would arrive in their house in the afternoon. Of course except when they have to bring Bree in her dance classes.

Next week, she'll be returning to her dance classes as well, which leaves Santana doing nothing but locking herself in her special room. She knew Santana's hobby which makes her heart flutter whenever Brittany's invited into her other world. Santana owns a baby grand piano and a couple of guitar and a violin. On the other side of her room, she also has an imac, an intuos 5, set of brushes and paints. It was her sanctuary. Music and Arts is her life and maybe fiction books as well. She is actually lucky that she was able to see the other side of Santana's exterior and she felt honor with it.

Today, Santana was wearing a red plaid, jeans shorts, and a pair of black vans covered with what seems to be a splash of white paint. She was also wearing her hair down making Brittany thinks that Santana kinda looks like Marceline of that certain cartoon that Bree and Tana are addicted to. It was also a coincidence that she was wearing a pink jumper and a pink cap.

"Hey Princess Bubble Gum!" Santana greeted her.

"I told you, it's okay if you don't want to." She said calmly.

"yeah I'm okay too." Santana said mockingly. "I wanted to." She added softly.

Brittany was about to talk when a bouncing ball of joy run passed her and jump at the beaming latina.

Brittany fight back to rolled her eyes at the scene infront of her. They were too adorable for her liking. Santana caught her eyes and wink at her. She got up carrying the adorable kid whilst reaching for her hand. Santana held her hand while they enter the house.

It's odd.

Not the hand hol.

But it's the warm feeling invading her senses it.

* * *

After the breakfast, they decided to go to their little trip leaving a pouting little girl on the doorway. Brittany was beaming when Santana said to her little sister was not allowed to come with her. Tana promised little Bree that she'll give her something from the Well Cove.

They arrived a little early than expected and decided to roam around. Santana was actually curious about the place like how the hell there are tons of people lurking around the place.

"What the hell is this place Bee?" she asked.

"There's a famous well here." She said shrugging.

"And?" Santana pushed.

"and there's a well." Santana just shrugged at the answer that she received.

They reached their destination at last.

It was in the middle of some grasses and there is a yellow brick path towards it. Santana muttered something originality and that if Rachel Berry is there right now, she will definitely give a thirty minute rant on the manager—even the owner—of the place.

Brittany, on the other hand was being quiet all throughout the ordeal. She was concentrating on wishing. She gently pulled a coin from her pocket, closed her eyes and muttered her one and only wish.

'_Please let me find you.'_

She threw the coin on the well and smile. She is positive that she'll find that person today.

"Why the hell did you do that?!" Her eyes flew open and blue connected to brown. She was confused with the sudden shriek that she heard from Santana and the other girl was actually looking at her as if she did the crime of the century.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"D-did you just throw that?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. Here you do too.." She said reaching out from her pocket and give Santana a penny.

"No." Santana shouted but snatched the penny from her hand.

She just chuckled at Santana.

* * *

She was positive that she'll be able to meet the knight today but the day ended and she still hasn't found the one.

Another wish wasted.

But on a positive note, she was able to spend her day with her best friend.

* * *

**Thoughts? reactions? Please Review :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
